Amali
by Luminescent-Bluebird
Summary: Janeway's shuttle crashes on an alien planet, when the Legends are twisted and the Clans divided. Voyager sets out to bring her home
1. Prologue: Phenomenon

Summary: Janeway's shuttle crashes on an alien planet, when the Legends are twisted and the Clans divided. Voyager sets out to bring her home.

Disclaimer: I don't Star Trek: Voyager.

Note: This is set sometime after they found the Borg children.

Prologue

"Computer," Kathryn said, jumping as sparks flew over her, "send this distress call to Voyager as soon as they are within range. Begin recording. Voyager this is Captain Janeway! The Delta Flyer's been caught in some sort of space phenomenon. It's pulling the shuttle towards an M class planet not far from here."

Kathryn glanced at the two dead crewmen lying on the floor around her, regret tearing at her heart.

"Crewman Rogers and Ensign Marley are dead," she reported. "Shields are offline, we've got no weapons, and warp drive is offline. I can't break free of the-"

Janeway was cut off as the console in front of her exploded, throwing her backwards.

The phenomenon, like a wave of fire, continued to push the Flyer towards the planet.

**I know it's short, but I've been working on this for ages, and have snippets here and there, and I didn't know how to open it! Trust me, it'll get better! (I think.)**

**Goldie x**


	2. Chapter 1: The Viper Patrol

Summary: See first chapter

Disclaimer: See first chapter

Note: So sorry I haven't posted in ages! Been really busy lately! Anyway, here's the next chapter.

Chakotay, Tuvok, Tom and B'Elanna beamed down onto the planet, next to the wreck of the Delta Flyer. Tom's face was dark as he examined the burns and dents in the outside, before motioning to B'Elanna to help him with the door. Both of them wrenched it open, hard. As they all went inside, they saw the bodies of the two dead crewmen lying on the ground.

"Beam them back to Voyager so we can give them a proper funeral," Chakotay ordered, then began to check the sensors records.

"There's no sign of the Captain," Tuvok reported. "There's still a possibility that she made it out alive."

"Tuvok, it's been two weeks," B'Elanna said as the transporter beam took away Crewman Rogers and Ensign Marley. "It took us a week to get the distress call, then another to get here. If she was found by the locals, what are the chances they'd take in an injured stranger who just fell from the sky into the pre-warp planet which knows nothing of space travel, Starfleet and protocols?"

"Way to be optimistic," Tom sighed.

"At least I'm not tying myself down with false hopes," B'Elanna snapped back at him. "We have to face the fact that she might be dead."

"I'm not going to believe she's dead until I see her body with my own eyes," Chakotay said fiercely.

B'Elanna stared at him for a moment, and then left the shuttle.

"She's hurting, she's just too proud to admit it," Tom said. "She'd trying to cover it up."

"I know," Chakotay replied, rubbing his brow. "But she is right." Tuvok was about to reply, then suddenly B'Elanna's voice called them.

"Commander! I think you'd better come out here!" her voice held a panicky side that was rarely heard from her. The away team rushed outside, and froze.

They were surrounded by four, very angry-looking, people. They all had pale skin, and green scales across the backs of their hands. They had long scaly tails that were flicking back in forth in time with the flicking of their forked black tongues. All of them had sharp looking whips and lassos tied to their belts.

Taking a breath, Chakotay stepped forwards. "My name is Commander Chakotay of the Federation Starship Voyager. I apologize if we are trespassing on your land, but we're looking for a friend of ours who crashed here in this shuttle." The largest male snake-man stepped up to meet him, his bright green-yellow eyes glaring venomously.

"I am Gertak," he hissed. "Beta of the Viper Clan. As for your friend, she is widely known across the whole of Amali. Black-Heart Kathryn, murderer, Rebel Alpha, one of the most feared people throughout all the Clans."

Chakotay shared a shocked look with the rest of the away team. Where they talking about the same person?

"If you've come to take her back to the stars, then you're welcome. Before she causes any more trouble." Gertak continued savagely. Suddenly, the four of them froze, looking sideways.

Chakotay followed their stares, catching sight of a child in the trees. A boy, not more than eleven of twelve years old. He had blonde hair, and green eyes. But what shocked Chakotay the most was the wolf ears and tail that he also had.

The child realised he was spotted, and went to run, but without warning, one of the Vipers transformed into a snake, tangling the child's feet, tripping him. Gertak caught him by the collar of his shirt, and dragged him back to the other Vipers while the snake transformed back into a woman.

"Rebel!" Gertak spat, shaking him.

"Hey, let him go," B'Elanna warned. "He's just a kid!" Gertak appeared not to hear her, his green eyes turning a dark shade of red.

"I said, let him go!" B'Elanna hit the arm that held the child, and Gertak let go, his fury turning onto her. The child hid behind the away team, looking scared.

"How dare you!" Gertak went to strike B'Elanna, but suddenly, a flaming arrow thudded deep in his shoulder. Roaring in pain, Gertak spun round. Chakotay's jaw dropped as he saw Kathryn stood 10 metres away, another flaming arrow nocked in her bow.

"Retreat!" Gertak ordered, clutching his wounded shoulder, and then snapped at B'Elanna. "This isn't over!" As they vanished into the distance, the child dodged past Chakotay and ran at Kathryn, throwing his arms around her neck. She returned the embrace, dropping the weapon onto the ground.

"If you ever run away like that again, Tenno, I'm going to put you on cleaning duty for the next 2 moons! Your sister's been going crazy!" Kathryn scolded.

"I'm sorry!" Tenno apologized, looking ashamed. "I was bored, and you all talk about the Badlands as such an exciting place."

"It is exciting, when you haven't got Viper patrols invading," Kathryn said, ruffling his blonde hair. Then she turned to the away team. "Thank you. I have a feeling things might have turned out a lot worse if you hadn't been here. Good day to you." As she turned away, Chakotay stepped forwards, confused.

"Kathryn," he said softly, and she turned around again. "Don't you recognise us?" Kathryn hesitated, her eyes searching his, before saying,

"Should I?"

**Dun, dun, duuuuuun... Sorry for the wait guys, but I've finally mustered up the will power to do this chapter! Hope you like! More soon! ;D**

**Goldie x**


	3. Chapter 2: Camp

Summary: See first chapter

Disclaimer: See first chapter

Note: I suddenly have had a fanfic craze! Must've been all the sweets I had yesterday! :P

Chakotay couldn't believe his ears. She didn't recognise them. She didn't recognise him.

"Kathryn?" he took a step towards her, watching as her eyes turned wary. "It's us... It's me. Chakotay." Kathryn blinked at him, frowning.

"Nice name. But sorry, I've never heard of you," she said. "You've probably got me confused with someone else."

"Kathryn," Tenno tugged lightly at Kathryn's sleeve. "We need to go."

"Okay," Kathryn smiled at him. "Thank you for your help. I wish you a pleasant stay." Before Chakotay could protest, she'd turned and broken into a sprint. The boy changed into a golden wolf with dark gold paws, tail and tipped ears and a white muzzle and chest. Both of them vanished into the distance.

All four of them stood still for a moment, dumbfounded. Then Chakotay raised his hand to his commbadge.

"Chakotay to Voyager," he said quietly.

"Kim here, Commander. Any progress?" Harry's voice came over the line.

"To be honest," Chakotay replied, still looking in the direction Kathryn had gone, "I'm not sure. We found Captain Janeway. But she didn't recognise us."

Silence.

"What do you mean?" Harry sounded confused.

"I mean, she didn't know who we were. Not a clue," Chakotay finally tore his eyes away and started pacing. "We asked her if she recognised us, and she said 'should I?'."

"What are we going to do?" Tom asked, crossing his arms.

"I can get a lock of her bio-signatures," Harry said. "She's underground about a quarter mile away. I can beam you to her if you'd like."

"That would be useful, thanks," Chakotay said. A moment later the blue beam surrounded them and the transporter beam took them away.

Kathryn watched as Tenno ran over to his twin sister, Leela, and embraced her. Their older brother, Ahern, ran over.

"How'd you find him?" the Wolf asked.

"Technically, it wasn't me who found him. It was the Viper patrol."

"Vipers?" Ahern's beautiful golden eyes suddenly turned dark. "Again? When will they learn?"

"They're Vipers. They _never_ learn," Kathryn snorted.

"So what happened? Who was there?" Ahern questioned.

"Gertak. And a few others that I didn't recognise," Kathryn told him. "Tenno was hid-"

"Intruders!" a shout went up from inside the main room. The Rebels had built their camp underground to make it harder to get to. Kathryn wondered how intruders had managed to get in.

As Kathryn and Ahern went to inspect the commotion, she recognised the four people amidst the Rebels.

"Wait!" she called, just as Tarla and Eyson were about to attack. "They're the people who helped Tenno and me!" She rushed over to Eyson, gently lowering his bow.

"How, by the Sun-Dragon, did you get in here?" Ahern snapped. The man, Chakotay, didn't reply at first, his eyes were fixed on Kathryn. Ahern saw this, and with a growl, stepped in front of her, ready to defend her should the stranger attack. Chakotay's eyes fixed to the Alpha Male.

"And who are you?" Chakotay asked, his voice touched with danger.

"I'm Ahern," the Wolf growled. "Kathryn's mate."

**O.O Hope you enjoyed! Goldie x**


	4. Chapter 3: The Brig

Summary: See first chapter

Disclaimer: See first chapter

Chakotay's jaw dropped.

"Her mate? You're a couple?" he whispered.

"Why's that so hard to believe?" Ahern replied with a snap. "Am I not good enough for her? That it? Who are you to judge?" He then turned to Tarla, a Lynx woman, the Rebel Beta.

"Take them to the brig," he ordered. "We'll question them there." Kathryn turned to say something to him, but he cut her off. "I know they saved Tenno, but we don't know them. They could have saved him to deceive us." Kathryn hesitated, then nodded in agreement. Tarla took their commbadges, phasers and tricorders then jabbed Chakotay, prompting him to move.

Chakotay, Tuvok, B'Elanna and Tom let the people guide them along a corridor, and into a room filled with cells. There was a group of people in the corner, monitoring a large screen. It looked like a map, with flashing dots of different colours scattered over it.

For a moment, Chakotay wondered where they'd got the technology, if they were still using knives and spears.

Then one of the guards pushed them into an empty cell, and shut the door behind them. Two of the guards them resumed their position at the entranced while Tarla and the others went back outside.

Tom sighed and sat down, looking defeated. B'Elanna began pacing back and forth, her Klingon temper at its highest. Tuvok's expression remained sufficiently blank, but his eyes gave away his concern. Chakotay went up to the bars and looked out, examining the computer and the people using it. They all wore microphones and headphones.

"Section B1 is clear," one of them reported. "Tete's border patrol reports no hostiles on Border 2. They're moving on to Border 3."

"Where would they get that technology?" Tom had stood up.

"You noticed too, huh?"

"Yeah," Tom watched as the people operating it made more reports on certain sections of the map. "But I'm more interested in what's happened to the Captain. If she'd been injured in an accident, there'd be gaps in her memory, but this is too specific. Likes someone had deliberately erased all memories of us, but left her personality and skills."

"Do you think this 'Ahern' might have done this?" Tuvok asked.

"It's possible," Chakotay agreed. He attempted to suppress a cold feeling of jealousy that was rising inside him.

"It wasn't him," a small voice said. The away team glanced sideways into the cell next to theirs. Two people were sat there in the corner of the cell, hugging their knees to their chest.

"Then who was it?" Chakotay knelt down next to them.

"The Moon-Dragon," the woman whispered.

The away team shared a doubtful look.

"Dragons are a myth," Tuvok said.

"Every myth has an origin," the man replied. "And the Moon and Sun-Dragons are very real."

"You said the Moon-Dragon took away Kathryn's memory?" B'Elanna prompted.

"Yes," the woman looked up. "He warned the other Clans that a dangerous woman would fall from the sky in a ball of fire. My Clan, the Mountain Hare Clan, sent out a group of people to subdue her. My mate and I were the only survivors."

"Kathryn killed the other members of the patrol?" Tom sounded skeptical.

"Not her. Ahern. We were sent to kill Kathryn, and as soon as he realised this, he killed our friends and took us hostage to stop our Clan attacking. We've been here for two weeks. I suppose it could be worse. They leave us alone, and bring us food. Conditions aren't this good in Viper brigs. Anyway, the Moon-Dragon stole Kathryn's memories to weaken her. It hasn't seemed to work though."

"I have another question," Chakotay nodded to the computers. "Where did they get that technology?"

"Fallen spaceships," the woman told him. "The Rebels ambush them and steal the technology. Often leaving no survivors."

"You make us sound so much worse than we actually are," Ahern walked in. The away team stood up and walked over to the bars.

"Why are you here?" Ahern asked.

"We were looking for Kathryn," Chakotay replied.

"You've found her. Now leave."

"That's slightly difficult when we're inside a cell."

"Don't get clever with me," Ahern snarled.

"I wouldn't get clever with him if I were you," Kathryn walked in, her eyes showing no sign of any concern for them. "I did battle training with him, and he pack one hell of a punch."

"I'd like to see him try," Chakotay growled.

Ahern's golden eyes turning red were the only warning Chakotay got before he wrenched open the door and delivered a harsh punch to the Commander. He fell back, his nose broken. B'Elanna caught him as he stumbled. Chakotay jumped up, ready to defend himself, only to realise that Kathryn had stepped in front of Ahern, her hands on her hips. Ahern instantly halted in his attack, his eyes turning golden again.

"Enough," Kathryn said. Ahern's eyes narrowed, then walked out of the room. Kathryn turned to Chakotay, studying the broken nose.

"That's looks serious," she sighed. "You'd better come with me to see Lupus." She led him out of the cell by the elbow, shutting the door behind her. Chakotay let her lead him back into the main room where they had first beamed to, then into a room on the left. It reminded him of sickbay, with lots of beds for the ill and injured.

"Hello Kathryn," a man with grey hair with black tips asked. He wore a brown uniform, with blue shoulder and under-top. It was similar to Kathryn's, but Kathryn's was orange. "Broken anything?"

"Wasn't me," Kathryn motioned for Chakotay to sit on one of the beds. "Tattoo-man here pushed Ahern too far."

"And he got away with only a broken nose?" the man, who Chakotay presumed was Lupus, looked genuinely shocked.

"I hope I can get off as lucky as he did," Kathryn ran her hand through her hair. "I stopped Ahern from inflicting any more injury, and I doubt that's going to sit well."

"Wolves are very forgiving," Lupus healed the broken nose with a dermal regenerator. No doubt taken from Kathryn's shuttle when she crashed. "Besides, you're you. He can't stay mad at you for long."

"I hope you're right," Kathryn sighed.

"All healed," Lupus stepped away.

"Thanks," Chakotay thanked him, and was about to ask something else, when a yell came out from the main room.

"Move out of the way! We have injured!" Lupus and Kathryn ran to help as Ahern and several others carried bodies into the sickbay.

"What happened?" Kathryn ran over to Ahern as he set down an injured body on the bed and snatched up a cloth to soak up the blood.

"Tete's patrol was attacked on Border 4," he told her.

"Another Clan?" Kathryn asked.

"No. Poison Fang."

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! XD **

**Goldie x**


End file.
